Next Target, The Devil's Hand Aims at Orihime!
|image = |kanji = 次の標的、織姫を狙う魔の手！ |romaji = Tsugi no hyōteki, Orihime o nerau ma no te! |episodenumber = 349 |chapters = Chapter 437, Chapter 438, Chapter 439 |arc = The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc |previousepisode = Power of the Substitute Badge, Ichigo's "Pride"! |nextepisode = The Man Who Killed A Shinigami Substitute?! Tsukishima Makes His Move |japair = November 22, 2011 |engair = June 22, 2014 |opening = Harukaze |ending = Re:pray }} is the three hundred and forty-ninth episode of the Bleach anime. Summary Ichigo Kurosaki is in the middle of a battle with Mr. Pork, who has turned into his Mad Beast Mode, meaning his power has starkly increased. Following Yasutora Sado's advice, Ichigo thinks back on all his battles as a Shinigami, holding his Substitute Shinigami Badge in his hand. Feeling agitated, he declares that there are too many battles and too many times during which he was proud of his powers for him to single out his feelings. Suddenly, the badge begins to emit black Reiatsu that is lined in a red light, much like his old powers. Eventually, the Reiatsu forms the shape of Tensa Zangetsu's guard. Mr. Pork continues to look for Ichigo as he stares at the Badge in his hand. Sado and Riruka Dokugamine watch from above, shocked that Ichigo has finally unlocked his Fullbring abilities. Kūgo Ginjō confirms this saying that in that same way that every battle Ichigo had every participated in was etched into his soul, they were also etched into the soul of Ichigo's badge as well; that every time he held the Badge after a battle, it etched the memories into its own soul as well. Kūgo states this to be the biggest advantage for those who have fought many battles and are trying to achieve Fullbring. Even though Ichigo had lost his powers, his Badge still remembers all the battles they participated in. Mr. Pork realizes where Ichigo is and roars, preparing to attack. Meanwhile, Orihime Inoue places another bag of bread on Sado's door for him to eat when he gets home, showing that she has kept this up due to her worry for him, but glad that he is accepting it. This knowledge seems to make her smile before walking away. As she walks down the street, a stranger is shown hiding behind a lamp post in the shade, clearly following her. Back at Xcution, in the dollhouse, Mr. Pork charges towards the paper wall that Ichigo has been hiding behind in order to discover his power. As he pummels the wall, Ichigo suddenly springs from it using his new found abilities to propel himself upwards. Rising above Mr. Pork, he takes his badge and flings it towards the enlarged plushie. However, as the badges spins toward Mr. Pork, the waves of Reiatsu suddenly evaporate from around it, causing it to bounce harmlessly from the plushie's face and bounce upon the floor. Ichigo swears while using a paper tree to break his fall as he comments that he must find a different way to use his Fullbring. He runs through Mr. Pork's legs and picks up the badge, only for the guard-shaped Reiatsu to appear once more. He observes that this only happens whilst he is holding onto it. Mr. Pork takes that moment to attack again and Ichigo dodge. Ichigo then uses the guard to attack the plushie and notices that his attack has done nothing to hurt or cut his opponent. He then realizes that he should have known better as guards shouldn't be used to attack an adversary anyway. Ichigo continues to battle Mr. Pork as the plushie moves in for another attack. This time, Ichigo raises the guard-shaped Reiatsu and uses it to block Mr. Pork's next attack. Just as he thought, the guard takes the hit and while Ichigo remains unhurt, the force of the attack pushes him back a little. Not disturbed by the force of the attack, Ichigo smirks because his prediction came true. However just then, a blast of Reiatsu begins to emit more pressure and Ichigo begins to feel a sensation that alerts the members of Xcution that are present. Kūgo smiles, complimenting Ichigo's improved abilities, observing that he can already see that his fighting spirit is becoming much sharper than before. He recalls how, at the beginning of the fight with Mr. Pork, Ichigo could not do anything offensively or defensively and yet now, having had just one light of hope, he is already beginning to think like a warrior again without hesitating in using his new found abilities. Kūgo wonders if it is because of his experiences as both a Human and a Shinigami or if, for Ichigo, he just uses his instincts no matter what the situation. Ichigo gets more confident and decides to attack Mr. Pork this time instead of waiting to be attacked in turn. He begins a heading charge at the plushie, which alarms Riruka who yells that he is getting in too deep. Ichigo ignores her, concentrating on the sensation he had previously felt as Mr. Pork begins to attack him as well. Ichigo links the sensation he felt to the feelings he had always had when using the Getsuga Tenshō while he had been a Shinigami. He leaps into the air and swings the guard in the plushie's direction. Suddenly, a wheel of Reiatsu unleashes from his guard and hits Mr. Pork in the face and he falls, defeated, to the floor. Ichigo's victory shocks Riruka and Sado, who then cheer happily for him. Ichigo looks at the Badge in his hand and finally starts to believe that he may be able to regain his Shinigami powers. After a moment of reflection, Ichigo looks up to Riruka and demands to be let out since he passed the test. Riruka looks shocked before agreeing to do so. However, Giriko Kutsuzawa tells her not to, because if Ichigo truly achieved Fullbring, then the conditions he had placed on them will have been met and Mr. Pork would return to normal. When Mr. Pork does so, Ichigo gets impatient and demands to be released once more. Riruka agrees to do so before picking up her plushie. Giriko remarks that she looks so happy in that instance. She grabs a piece of tissue and, much to Kūgo's bemusement, pokes her nose with it, causing her to sneeze into the box and all over Ichigo and the plushie. Mr. Pork and Ichigo immediately return to their normal sizes and appearances. Riruka announces that her sneezes undo her ability, but Ichigo is angry because he is soaked due to his previously small stature. Kūgo asks if he wants a towel, but Ichigo angrily confronts him about the sneezing requirements. As Ichigo is wiping himself, the badge's Reiatsu returns to normal and he states that it's done that on its own and he didn't know how to do it. Suddenly, he hears Rukia Kuchiki's voice coming from the badge and he immediately brings it up to his ear to listen. All he hears is Rukia stating "That can't be...Ichigo wouldn't!" After that, the badge goes silent and he can no longer hear the voice. Ichigo wonders what exactly is going on as Kūgo watches him quietly from behind. Meanwhile, Orihime is returning to her home when Moe appears below her, checking an image he has of her to make sure that he is following the right person. Previously, his boss had offered to target her, since he knew that Moe couldn't attack girls, however, Moe was determined to take out this target to prove himself. Moe approaches Orihime from behind, bowing while she doesn't notice him and begins thinking about Ichigo and Sado and their safety. Moe introduces him before requesting that Orihime dies a little. He moves to attack her, but at the last moment, pulls back when he sees her beauty. Moe falls to the floor, admitting that he hadn't expect her to be so beautiful since the picture of her he had was only from behind. Moe begins to think his eyes are playing tricks on him whilst a shocked Orihime begins asking him if he is alright. He looks up again only to lie back down and decide that she's too beautiful and he can't harm her, mentally apologizing to Tsukishima, admitting he has failed. However, thinking of his boss, he regains some resolve, pushing himself to his fight, deciding he must do it in order to call himself a man. Moe manages to tell Orihime to prepare herself as he was about to "take her down". However, Orihime doesn't understand what he means and Moe has to further elaborate that he is here to kill her, using the attack on Uryū Ishida as an example of his intentions. Orihime immediately becomes angry at the thought that he hurt her friend and demands to know if he was responsible for the attack. Moe notices her change in attitude and decides he can fight her this way and claims that it was he who attacked Uryū. Orihime demands to know more about his associates, but Moe mocks her and insists she'll have to force that information out of him. Right then, Tsukishima appears behind Orihime and explains the he was the one who attacked Uryū. Back at Xcution Headquarters, Mr. Pork is expressing his unhappiness with their behavior towards him. He demands to be paid for all the work he did for them, looking to Ichigo for his agreement in such a demand, mocking Riruka's parents as he does so. Riruka angrily summons another one of her [[Riruka Dokugamine#Powers & Abilities|''"Tokens"]], causing Mr. Pork to scream in panic when he sees it. Riruka taunts him for a moment before sending him on his way with a cell phone in case she needs to contact him in the future, overriding any of his objections to her orders. When he leaves, Riruka tells Ichigo to go home as well. Ichigo insists that he stay overnight and train however, this seems to freak Riruka out as she insults the thought of him staying overnight. Kūgo agrees with her, however, telling Ichigo that he is using his Human body and that ''Fullbring takes a greater toll than he would think on it. He tells Ichigo that there's no need to rush and they'll call him as soon as he heals. He compares the year without his power to a few more days, convincing him. Elsewhere, Orihime demands to know who Tsukishima is while Moe exclaims that it was unnecessary for him to show up to the scene. He runs in front of Tsukishima and challenges Orihime, declaring that he wants to beat her to death. Tsukishima tells Moe to return home with him, but Moe decides that he doesn't want to back away at that moment. In response, Tsukishima closes the book he is carrying and takes out the book mark held with it. He asks Moe why he is here and he replies that he wanted to help him. Walking home with Sado, Ichigo and he discuss how Orihime has been bringing Sado bread everyday. Ichigo admits that she has been worried about him. Sado explains that she always leaves him too much and moves to his door to retrieve some for Ichigo. Sado senses Tsukishima and Moe at Orihime's apartment and immediately informs Ichigo. Meanwhile Tsukishima unleashes his Fullbring and hints that he will attack Moe with it. Stunned, Orihime asks if Tsukishima's sword was a Zanpakutō, but he denies this, introducing it as his Book of the End. He tells Orihime to relax as he intends to punish Moe, not her. Orihime gets in between them and Tsukishima observes that she is as kind-hearted as he had heard. She denies this and states that since he attacked Uryū, she couldn't let him get away. Tsukishima watches her intently for this. Xcution Dictionary Inside the kitchen of Tsukishima's hideout, Tsukishima is making some stew while Shishigawara is watching him. Tsukishima notices that there isn't enough milk and asks Shishigawara to go out and buy some, which he does. However, he returns with many things for Tsukishima, but without the milk he requested. Tsukishima then asks Shishigawara to watch over his stew while he heads out to buy the milk himself. However, when he returns with the milk, he sees that the stew is completely burned, and tells Shishigawara that he doesn't have to anything from now on. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights None. Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: * (flashback) * Hadō #90, (flashback) Techniques used: * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * (flashback) Bankai: * (flashback) * (flashback) Resurrección used: * (flashback) * (flashback) Fullbring used: * * * Ichigo Kurosaki's unnamed Fullbring * Other powers: * (flashback) Navigation Category:Episodes